


State of Seduction [Vid]

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [26]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Now we're here in the light and I'm here on your side.





	State of Seduction [Vid]

[State of Seduction [Star Trek: Discovery]](https://vimeo.com/255930089) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
